


Power Shouldn't be a Birthright

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: saw a cool post on tumblr and based this off of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>squib<br/>skwib/<br/>noun<br/>1.a small firework that burns with a hissing sound before exploding.<br/>2.a small, slight, or weak person, especially a child.</p>
<p>"power should never be something born into your bones" - ink-splotch, tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth and Parentage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86039) by ink-splotch. 



> hey this is in progress and needs an entire layout to be designed. this is my process: post a chapter. save it and upload it. post the next few chapters based on the answers provided. go back and link those chapters to the corresponding answers. then repeat process with latest chapters.
> 
> as you can see, this takes not only time but also some tedious work, and it means that just because a chapter is uploaded does not mean that it has the answers ready. I would really appreciate it if you waited until after this fic is finished before playing, because then it will run smoother for everyone as I won't have to worry about broken links and such, as that will already be smoothed out, and you won't have to worry about the confusing nature of the in-progress layout.
> 
> however, if you're interested you can always bookmark the story and/or add kudos. the kudos will be your way of telling me that you would like me to notify you when I'm ready for the story to be read, and I can see everyone I need to message all in one place. if you don't want me to message you when it's ready, but you still want to read it, then bookmark it. if you are planning on participating in this little message-when-done scheme of mine, then please just leave a kudos on this chapter and this one only. if you like other chapters and want to leave kudos on them, fine, but unless you leave one on this chapter I won't message you when this is done. it'll just be 10x easier to have all of the subscriptions in one place.
> 
> again, thank you for being interested! just to cap it off:
> 
> tl;dr: 1) this is in progress and undergoing maintenance  
> 2) if you want to be notified of when I'm done, leave a kudos on this chapter and I will message you when this fic is finished  
> 3) you can leave kudos on other chapters if you actually like it, but those will not put you on the messaging list  
> 4) you can also bookmark it if you want, but that will also not put you on the messaging list  
> 5) I won't spam you with updates, I'll just give you one message when this is done saying something like "hey thanks for being interested, the fic is done if you want to play it now! :)" and then I will leave you alone  
> 6) I'll also reply if you comment on any of my works

**YEAR: 2015**

 

Cliodna MacFarlan Switch is born to Elladora Switch (nee MacFarlan) and Livius Switch. 

 

_Do you want to have one magical parent or both magical parents?_

[ a) one magical and one Muggle ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2713922/chapters/6075749)

b) both magical

_Please click the link of your answer. It will take you to the next chapter based on what you chose._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_You chose option a: one magical and one Muggle._

 

**YEAR: 2015**

 

Time for Elladora to explain to Livius about the magical world. Congratulations on being the reason a rift was torn in your parents' marriage! Just kidding. Livius is a very understanding husband and forgave Elladora for not telling him sooner. Your family home slowly transitions into a magical home: both for your benefit and your parents'. The clocks are replaced with enchanted ones that will crow loudly at sunrise, the plates are now top-of-the-line Scraster's Self-Scrubbing Silver, and your mother seems happier than ever, now that she's gotten her secret off her chest and can finally catch up with old Hogwarts friends and go shopping in magical stores for items to spruce up the house. Not to mention Livius is very intrigued by the wallpaper that changes color based on the mood, making for a very telling aesthetic. There are many small things that come together to make it impossible to have Muggle guests over. 

Too bad you don't know the difference, seeing as how you're still only a few months old. 

 

_Do you want to have magical playmates or Muggle ones?_

a) magical friends

b) Muggle friends

c) both

 

_Please click the answer you choose. The link will take you to the corresponding chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_You chose option b: both magical._

 

**YEAR: 2015**

 

 

Your parents throw a birth party for you! It's the magical equivalent of a baby shower, and it occurs once the baby has been born. Old Hogwarts friends and new coworkers join your parents in celebrating the birth of their lovely daughter. Everyone is certain you will grow up to be a very capable witch, and as the night wears on and guests get drunker, the list of beneficial adjectives grows and grows. I'm sure that you would be honored, if a bit embarrassed, to see so many grown magical people toasting your name and saying the most ridiculous things. Too bad you can't tell, because you're still only a few months old. 

You interrupt the party with your cries; I suppose it's for the best, seeing as how there are already two people transfigured into rodents, one woman tuned into a coatrack, one man charmed to rhyme every other sentence, and a pot of something foul-smelling bubbling on the stove. Well, what can I say - when magical people get together to party, it's go big or go home.

 

_What sibling do you want?_

 

a) a younger one

b) none. 


End file.
